


His Name Is

by ProwlingThunder



Series: We May Be Better Strangers [1]
Category: Greek Mythology, Saint Seiya
Genre: And Hera, F/M, Gen, People Need To Stay out of Maritial Spats, So is Athena, Zues is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Hades in the Underworld after all that time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Is

He is the eldest of Queen Rhea's children. The brother of Zeus, and Poseidon, and others. The God of the Underworld, and Lord of the Dead.

 

And he is trapped. Zeus has rent him from the Mount for a lover's spat, and banished him from the surface, and he is trapped with only the dead for company in a prison with no doors, no windows, and no bars.

 

His name is Hades, and his screams are drowned in the cacophony of unrighteous dead.

 

x=x-x=x

 

There is a war coming. He can feel it; he does not need Hermes to relay such a message. But he relishes the company anyway.

 

“They're arguing again,” Hermes tells him, and delicately leaves out the reason why. He already knows why any way. They only ever argue about one thing.

 

Next time, he'll learn to keep his mouth shut.

 

“I miss people,” He tells the other.

 

Hermes just shrugs a little, and speaks quietly. “You have me, do you not?” It's not the same, and Hermes knows it, so they do not talk of it any more.

 

His name is Hades, and he is so very alone.

 

x=x-x=x

 

Demeter's daughter is beautiful, like wild flowers, like wild briars he remembers but can no longer travel to the surface to see. She moves gracefully, and determined, and he is hypnotized.

 

When she leans up to lay a wreath of poppy on his head, he smells the winds, and the flowers he misses so dearly, and so he takes her to him.

 

“It is so drab here.”

 

“Not any more.”

 

His name is Hades; he is a newly wed.

 

x=x-x=x

 

He is the husband of Persephone, and pitiable by Hecate, who can not free him.

 

“I did not know you were down here. I would have come sooner.”  
  
He is pretty sure she is lying-- everyone by now must know-- but no words escape him. It only goes to show how much he has missed. “Will I ever get to see her again?”  
  
Hecate laughs. All three of them. “Such a man in love, I see. Yes. Yes, I suspect you will.”  
  
His name is Hades; he is Lord and Guardian of the dead. But his Persephone is alive, and he will suffer for it.

 

x=x-x=x

 

He learns how to call humans to him. War is coming still, and if all are to die, he wants some one living. A hundred and eight answer his call, and he welcomes them.

 

When Hermes informs him his warden sees this as an affront and a declaration of war, he decides Athena will die first. And then Zeus, for making him kill his niece to earn his freedom.

 

It is Athena who blinds him. And Athena who kills his Living. But while it is not Athena who wounds him, it is she who buries him alive, and rends his soul from his body.

 

His name is Hades.

 

And he is angry.

 

x=x-x=x

 

The Age of Shiva is gone. He does not know what age it is, even when slowly, one by one, his friends and his Living return to him.

 

It is an odd sense of distortion when Thanatos and Hypnos stand side by side and look at his casket. He tries not to think about what it means that he knows this even when he does not see it.

 

“How do we get it open?”  
  
He makes a quiet sound of discontent. “Only a mortal has the power for that.”  
  
Thanatos' voice is not quiet in the least. “We have a few of those.”

 

“Living mortal. With Athena's Grace.”  
  
Hypnos curses. Some one like that who will willingly remove the casket lid will never happen.

 

His name is Hades, he tells himself firmly, and he will wake up one day.

 

x=x-x=x

 

When Seiya breaks the casket open, he still can not see. But Athena's radiance glistens even to the blind, and she is all he can see.

 

But his name is Hades. And he kills the wrong person instead.


End file.
